


The Coach and the Insatiable Boy Next Door

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Coach Bowers is closing out of his 20s, just out of his third marriage, and living in a hell on earth working with his first ex wife, stuck, once again, teaching sex ed to a bunch of kids who would rather be doing than learning. Tanner is an eternally confused and incredibly horny kid in desperate need of some sexual education. And you can see where this is going. But things get rocky along the way, real rocky. Some things happen, some really heavy things. But don't get me wrong, this is most assuredly porn.





	1. Part 1: Hole: Chapter 1: The One Hole To Rule Them All

 

 

 

**Part 1: Hole**  
**Chapter 1: The One Hole To Rule Them All**

* * *

 

Six years at the school Coach Bowers had about enough of it. It wasn’t anger he felt at the school any more, it was just the passionless day to day grind to educate. Since he graduated college not even a decade ago. He had this look of boredom on his face which looked like an angry scowl underneath his bushy eyebrows and scruffy short cropped beard. He was incredibly handsome, though he had gotten over the appreciating glances and stares after year three. He used to appreciate it, and even sometimes flaunt it, but then he saw teachers get fired over inappropriate relationships and others have their lives fall apart from cheating and it lost all appeal to him. He had given up on love long ago, two marriages in six years, and then another broken marriage before that. It was too much for a man who hadn’t even hit his 30s yet.

Bowers knew he could probably get away with a student relationship though. The principal absolutely loved him and he was putting their school on the map as far as football went, and baseball wasn’t too far behind, two sports Coach Bowers personally coached. The boys absolutely adored him and feared him, though that was pretty obvious. He was 6’4” and weighted a little over 260 and so much hair, black as night, he just screamed “man”. Which is one of the bigger reasons he just didn’t up and quit. The job was safe, secure, even if it was kind of shit.

In Bowers’ six years though he never met a student like Tanner Dawson. 15, decent grades but a bit of a slowpoke. Took him a minute to get anything, skinny as a rail, but he had one of those faces you knew he was going to grow up to be handsome but his dingy brown hair made him look average at that age. He was on the track team and relatively popular, well liked, though he definitely wasn’t on the top of the foodchain. Coach Bowers never would have thought anything of him that year. Tanner had tried out for both

“Hey Bill.” came a feminine voice from Coach Bowers’ open office door. He was sitting in his chair looking over papers he had his students write for their health class he was teaching this year, today’s lesson was that yes, although it is incredibly rare, guys can get pregnant too. The suddenness of the voice caused his eyes to shoot up, no one caught him off guard like that except.

“Tammy.” Coach Bowers grunted in his low baritone. Ex wife number one was actually the one that got him this job. Three weeks after she put in her recommendation she caught him in bed with ex wife number two. The divorce was one of the nastiest experiences of his life, but they were on professional working terms now.

“Can I ask you a favor?” She said giving him a somewhat pouty look. Bowers knew it and called it her manipulative bitch face, the name came post divorce.

“Depends on what it is, Tammy.” Bowers sighed heavily as he leaned back in his arm chair, it squeaked under his weight as he did so. He also crossed his arm, unintentionally assuming a guarded position.

“I need you to approve a class swap for one of my students.” She walked into the room, her heels clocking on the floor and Bowers wondered how he missed her when she was being this goddamned noise. She had a few papers in her hand that she laid on his desk. “He’s in my 1PM art class, and he really, really, REALLY sucks I think he’d do better with you that period.”

Coach Bowers looked up and wondered who approved the psychology and social science teacher for art class before looking down at the papers.

“That’s football time.” He looked at the paper, vividly remembering Tanner trying out for the team. It wasn’t the best try out, which is probably why he didn’t make it on the team. According to his schedule he is on the swim team and the baseball team, but as a relief pitcher. Bowers wouldn’t have even put him on the team if it wasn’t for the fact that baseball talent was a bit dry that year. The kid was dedicated though which made it a hard choice. Maybe next year after some practice.

“I know, I know,” Tammy waves her hands, unimpressed by Bowers’ sternness “but like, he already has his arts credits and doesn’t really need it. Plus all he does in my class is stare at my boobs and draw sports balls and stuff.”

Bowers looked back down at the sheet unimpressed, before looking back at her and without saying anything his answer was clearly no.

“Please?” She gave him that look again. “I think he might be gay, or at least a little bit.” She blurted out suddenly.

“But he stares at your ‘boobs’?” Bowers broke his facade for just a moment to express how ridiculous what she was saying was, but then he caught himself looking at them for just a moment and suddenly he remembered it had been six months since he had gotten laid. “You know what? Never mind don’t answer that.”

“But he’s really good at sports. He was on the track team last year and showed a lot of promise, but they didn’t have enough runners to compete so he doesn’t have anything besides that. I know swimming has just started but Coach Wilder tells me he’s probably the best on the team.”

“Woman, Swimming and running don’t translate well to football or baseball.” Bowers was starting to wonder what he did to deserve this hell but then he remembered the divorce, and he remembered how Tammy had patience of a thousand Buddha.

“I’ll think about it.” He gave in. He knew that no matter how many times he said no she’d continue begging and the only way she’ll leave is if she gave her some hope.

“Thank you sooo much!” She said in an exaggerated tone of relief. “If I had to grade another incredibly phallic looking baseball bat then I think I’d have to start studying him for one of my gender studies papers.” She turned around and walked towards the door. “You won’t regret this Billy! TTYL!” and the last thing Bowers saw was her hair whipping around the doorway and Bowers was left wondering how she managed to do that every time. At the same time the bell rang and all the students began exiting their classrooms. He walked to the doorway and lingered, towering over most of the kids. All that was on his mind was how he married such an obnoxious bitch.

There was a two foot gap between him and any given kid walking past him. He got a few sideways glances but he didn’t care. He saw two kids trying to be sneaky with something as they walked and he barked out a short “Hey.” the deep rumbling of his voice piercing through the chatter and that part of the wall was almost instantly quieted and the two kids jumped and started walking faster. He looked up and saw Mr. Grover the history teacher peaking out of his office to see if anything juicy was happening but frowned when there wasn’t anything. The guy was a total fag despite having a wife of 13 years and two kids of their own. He was very into drama, in fact he was eyeing the drama teacher position when Mrs Boone finally quit or croaked. He was one of the few teachers that didn’t find Bowers endlessly intimidating. He gave Bowers a nod before retreating back into his classroom.

The halls quickly started to empty before the second bell even rang and Bowers decided it was time for a little patrol. He was tired of staring at papers and he didn’t have any practice until the last two periods. His heavy footsteps quieted the halls as he walked, heading towards the bathroom on the end of the hallway.

The bathroom was one of the last remaining pieces of the old building that remained after multiple renovations. As such it was a little run down looking. With tile that had been cracked and broken over the years, the blue had become dingy and almost brown while the white was more yellowish. The door used to lock before someone just took the entire knob off. Because of this it was a popular room for the seedier students in the school. Coach Bowers entered into the middle stall and locked the door, only to find the screws were stripped out and the door creaked open anyway. He sighed and pushed it shut anyway and proceeded to turn around. He was about to unzip his fly when he noticed something weird.

On the dark military green wall that was chipping to the bright yellow original coat of paint in some places had a hole drilled into it. Now this hole wasn’t very big and looked smoothed out. It took Bowers a second to realize that it was a glory hole. It took him another second to realize that there was another person on the other side.

Bowers sighed again as he turned around and opened the door without bothering to undo the lock and walked around to the corner stall and pulled it open. He didn’t recognize the kid at first, he watched the boy’s eyes go wide. It was clear what he was doing. Hanging half off a toilet, pants on a clear as day boner.

“Coach-” Tanner gasped. It had to be a coincidence. In a school of 1,000 students and nearly 100 teachers it had to be this kid.

“Tanner Dawson. My office. Five minutes.” Bowers barked before turning and walking out and heading directly towards his office. He knew Tanner was going to follow him, if he didn’t he’d get a fate worse than detention.

It wasn’t even a full two minutes before Bowers heard the knock. “Come in.” He said, he was leaning on his desk, hands clasped together resting just under his nose. He was trying to process what he saw and how to proceed with this. IF Tanner made the hole that’d be vandalism, that’s a two weeks of detention right there. IF he was jacking off in there that’s a month suspension. IF he was engaging in sexual acts with other students that’d be another month suspension. IF he planned on coming onto Bowers in there that’d probably mean he would get instantly expelled. IF any two of the above got combined he’d be recommended for expulsion anyway.

Tanner walked in sheepishly and stood in the doorway, his face burning red and he looked like he was about to cry.

“Sit.” Bowers commanded and Tanner followed orders. Walking to the scratchy armless office chair and sitting down without a single word.

“Coach I-” Tanner began but the coach gave him a look, meeting his gaze Tanner quieted down.

“Did you drill that hole in the wall?” Bowers asked. He figured he’d start simple.

“No. I don’t know who did.” Tanner responded, his voice trembling.

“It wasn’t there two weeks ago.” Bowers said. He didn’t check the bathroom frequently, the teachers normally rotated through, but he hadn’t heard a peep from anyone about it so it had to be new. “Do you know who did?” He asked.

“N-no sir, I-I just-” Tanner sputtered but stopped again as Bowers continued his harsh stare.

“Were you touching yourself in there?” Bowers asked bluntly, but then Tanner’s reaction was more noteworthy. His head jerked slightly and he looked at Bowers like he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Sir, I-” Tanner began but was interrupted again.

“Did you engage in sex with anyone in there?” Bowers asked bluntly once more.

“N-no sir.” Tanner responded. He didn’t even attempt to add anything. He just sat quietly.

“Okay. I believe you. Tell me what you were doing, what you were expecting to do, and why you were in there.” Bowers relaxed slightly, though it didn’t dissolve any tension in the room. Tanner looked like he was about to shit himself. Bowers’ chair squeaked loudly under his weight. He crossed his arms and waited patiently for Tanner to explain himself.

“L-last week I found a video on the internet-” Tanner began and Bowers already wanted him to stop. This was too much information. “and – uh I heard a rumor about the bathroom down there and Stacy Sinclaire, and uh, I dunno, lately I’ve been feeling really weird and my parents tell me it’s normal and I don’t know what to do about it. I just get- I feel so- I don’t know. Weird.”

Bowers taught health, he was used to this. Tanner wasn’t on the health class shortlist either meaning he had some major scheduling fuckup or his parents opted him out for it. Health class was, after all, just another name for the semester long sex ed class. The kid had that look in his eyes, that innocent look that reminded Bowers of his last wife who was a fresh out of high school college student by the name of Tamantha. The marriage lasted barely a year before falling apart. This time it wasn’t cheating, it was just distance. She wanted to become a doctor 3 hours away and it was just nearly a month of no communication and the next time they talked Bowers knew something was wrong. The divorce just went through last week. He still wore the wedding ring out of habit.

“Slow down.” Bowers twisted around and pulled a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge behind him and slid it across the large desk towards Tanner. It was the only thing that seemed to diffuse the tension in the room.

Tanner was about 5’5” Bowers would be surprised if he weighted more than 120 MAYBE. He had good definition but that was about it. Had a nice set of legs on him though, was definitely a good runner.

“That kind of things normal. Happens to all boys your age.” Bowers doesn’t want to go too into detail. If the kid’s parents did opt him out they wouldn’t appreciate an impromptu sex ed class, but at the same time, this kid needed some fucking help. “Your body is just changing, adjusting to being older.” Bowers’ words were stiff, he was used to teaching classes not one on one sessions and being in the comfortable environment that was his office it made his tongue loose and he could already feel his inner sailor coming out and it was frustrating him. He knew this wasn’t the proper environment for that kind of talk, but he was also relatively relaxed here.

Bowers looked down at Tanner and the kid was wide eyed, but differently, his teary look was gone and now he was filled with curiosity.

“Look kid, if I answer your questions do you promise to never do that shit again?” Bowers finally offered. Tanner looked a little taken aback, like he wasn’t used to adults offering him something like that before, or it might have been the use of the word “shit”.

What followed was the most awkward 30 minutes of Coach Bowers’ life and it continued until a knock came at Bowers door, immediately quieting Tanner and throwing him back into his shell.

“Come in.” Bowers said, sitting up in his seat. The door opened and Principal Loomen’s head popped in.

“Bowers? Tammy wanted me to ask you about the-” the Principal paused when he saw Tanner sitting right there. “Oh, were you-?” the principal made a hand gesture.

“Sort of. I’ll get back to you on it before schools over it though.” Bowers stated curtly, but it only made Principal Loomen grin brighter.

“Sure, sure, take your time. I was surprised you agreed to it, but I also can’t say I’m surprised.” Loomen started prattling on, waving his hands in that exaggerated motions he was known for. “I know she has her way.”

Bowers knew he hadn’t agreed with anything, he also knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to bring this up here and now. “Can we postpone this conversation? I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“Oooh yes, don’t mind me. I’ll see you later, and congratulations Tanner!” Loomen shut the door leaving the poor kid confused. He turned to Coach Bowers for answers, which was a look Bowers would eventually come to get used to.

“Detention for a week. Caught you out of class in the hall past the bell.” Bowers states, instantly ruining any hope Tanner had for getting out unscathed, but they both knew that it was a very, VERY merciful punishment.

“Yes sir.” Tanner said, hanging his head, the blush coming across his cheek like before.

“How would you feel about joining the football team?” Bowers said as he leaned forward. Tanner’s face lit up again. “Ms Tammy came in and said you were being... ‘spacy’ in her art class and asked me to give you another chance on the team.”

Tanner looked up with this look of complete adoration. Like he couldn’t believe it. Bowers wasn’t planning on agreeing to it but he felt fate was pushing him into it, of course Bowers never believed in fate. But he was taking pity on the kid. He didn’t know what fucking jacking off was, had a hair trigger, he only had one video of some amateur glory hole video that his older brother kept under their mattress, his dad wasn’t really around and his mom was catholic. That’s just what he got in the last 30 minutes.


	2. Part 1: Hole: Chapter 2: Revenge of the Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress, a glory hole is used!

 

**Part 1: Hole  
**

**Chapter 2: Revenge of the Hole**

* * *

 

 

A week later Tanner had his first practice. Bowers wondered if the kid had been slacking off the first time because he remembered Tanner doing a lot worse the first time. He beat some of the other kids in speed and he definitely could take a hit or two. The kid showed a vigor and a dedication that Bowers was impressed by. Though he didn’t publicize it. Last thing he wanted was for Tammy to get a big head.

Tanner was a little spitfire for sure, only reminding Bowers about how he hadn’t seen his abs in almost a year now thanks to his new best friend named Bud. He wasn’t fat by any means, some who were sympathetic to him would just call it a little padding. Bower called it age. It at least added to his mass and as he approached 265 it only made him look more intimidating.

Bowers felt Tanner starting to look up to him in a way he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with. The kid came to him with all the openness that should have been for his parents and with way too much detail. He now knew more about the kid’s experiences with sex than pretty much any other human being. Including his first kiss with Trisha Tensin after winning a bet against her younger brother. Though Bowers was a little impressed by that one. He wasn’t sure how comfortable he was being Tanner’s sex guru, and he definitely knew he could get fucked over if his parents found out about it. It also reminded him of just how little he’d been getting as of late.

Usually Tanner cornered him after class. Sometimes in the shower when it was empty, that was the hardest times because he was usually naked, sometimes even hard as a rock. The kid never took to jacking off. Bowers learned that the kid just couldn’t comprehend it, on top of the fact he could seemingly shoot just by thinking about something sexual which he had the displeasure of witnessing first hand one day after practice. After week two it was the only thing keeping Bowers from recommending him to the wrestling team.

Tanner’s baseball game improved too even if it was off season for that next year he would probably be one of his golden boys. Wasn’t much of a pitcher, but he could catch like nothing else with his speed, and every time he could actually hit the ball it made it way into the outer field. Bowers was impressed. The little freckled faced kid was growing on him.

Bowers was back in his office, grading papers once again, this time he was grading health and fitness plans for his advanced Phys Ed class. The goal was to write a two page paper on weight loss plans. It was usually his go to excuse for having a “do nothing” day when he already did dodge ball one too many times. He was finding it hard to concentrate, he was constantly adjusting his crotch and it felt so incredibly hot in the room. It was the eighth period and he felt like he was more eager to go home than any of the students. He felt like he needed a cold shower.

Eventually it became too hard for Bowers to concentrate, he stood up, reaching into his bright red coach shorts to adjust himself one more time, it took a minute to find a position that wasn’t so obvious. He called it the “curse of being big”, and also why his second wife left him. At least he could brag that his marriage fell apart because his dick was too big.

Bowers stepped out the door, peaking around the corners to make sure the coast was clear before walking down the hall to check the thermostat which read that it was at the usual 72 degrees fairenheit. He had to stare at it a moment to let it sink in. Why was he so hot right now?

Bowers pulled at his collar, unbuttoning the top button of his white polo as he wondered if he could get away with turning it down to 69, and then smacked himself in the head. He’d been hanging around a sexually frustrated 15 year old far too much. He found himself staring at the old bathroom that was just a few feet away as he thought about it, about Tanner. It was just a single bathroom with three stalls, the women’s room had been renovated last year but the boy’s room was still old and decrepit and the glory hole was still there… That stuck in Bowers head for some reason. He’d used one once, that was his third wife, the only one he initiated the divorce. She was a freak but she did get off on watching him stick his dick in a hole. He was still pretty sure it was a dude on the other end but with her sitting there on the toilet next to him… Bowers had to shake his head. He could feel his shorts straining and he needed to hide out and cool off. He bolted into the bathroom without thinking, going into the middle stall, once again without thinking. He searched for a lock but there was none, not even a knob. Instead he found a wet floor sign the Janitor used when he was cleaning the room that was jerry-rigged to simply hang on the gap where the hole was and he placed that there instead.

There was a heavy sigh and a thump as he sat on the toilet seat. Bowers pulled his palms to his face, feeling the harsh calloused skin rub against his face and tug at his beard. His eyes darted to the whole before jerking back.

This was really wrong. Not only was he in a school, but he wasn’t like that. There could be a student on the other side of there and he did not need that. If that got out then he’d never work again.

 

Maybe he’d only stick his dick into it for a second.

 

Bowers unzipped and heard something that sounded like a gasp which caused him to jerk and look at the hole. He got down and looked through the hole and saw… nothing. Of course it wasn’t a good view, the wall was a little thick and it being slightly larger because it was a wheelchair access stall. Pretty much all he could see was the opposite wall. He looked down and under, the crack underneath was too small to even fit his head and if there was someone on the other side he didn’t want them to see his face anyway, but from at the angle he was at he still didn’t see anything. He came to the conclusion that his imagination was playing tricks on him.

Still that sudden jolt had Bowers captivated. He wasn’t a voyeur but his third ex wife was now stuck in his mind and then Tanner describing that video of the glory hole movie that his brother had and now it was all he could thing about. He stood up fully, nearly coming to the top of the stall. He looked down at his crotch bulging out obscenely in front of him, one hand rested on the end of his bulge. The other hung hesitantly at his side for a brief moment before slowly reaching back down and continuing the process.

The sound of Bowers’ zipper echoed into the room, as did the sound of the button snap as he undid that as well. There was a flood of release as his shorts let go, they had been getting a little tight lately and Bowers thought maybe it was time to go up a waist size, but he couldn’t even think about that right now, just the satisfaction of holding his cock in his hand.

Bowers hefted up his balls through his jockstrap, his cock was already hanging out one end. He brought his hand up and stuck them inside the tight fabric, feeling the thick forest underneath in his fingers while he caressed his sensitive ball skin. He pushed his wrist down, forcing the fabric down as well until his cock flopped free.

It was a half inch over thirteen inches and that alone was impressive enough and it was just a hair under two and a half inches thick. The hairy bush he barely ever maintained covered nearly a whole inch around the base and at full mast it was a veiny monster, but it took him a bit to get there. Even now in it’s mostly hard state it was an intimidating body part, just like the rest of him. The soft skin was punctuated by his various veins that ran down the long shaft. The length was so big that it drooped under its own weight as he held it even if it was already almost fully engorged. The foreskin just barely covered the head in this state, the fat head could be seen bulging out the side and the hefty tip pushed out through the skin folds, the urethra slightly engorged (Also thanks to ex wife number three) with hefty amounts of pre leaking out of it.

Coach Bowers took a moment to roll the foreskin up and down his cock a few times before bringing it near the hole. He had to bend down slighting to even get in line with it. Whoever drilled this hole was fairly short. Eventually his knees and thick thighs came against the hard wood, with one hand planted on the top of the stall while one foot found leverage against the toilet behind him, the other awkwardly placed behind him in a semi-lunge. He heard that same gasping noise and realized it must be something wrong with the pipes. He watched as his head disappeared through, as his hips came into contact with the partition, he felt the wood grain gently scrape along the underside of his shaft as the head pushed through. The hole was just barely big enough for him to slide through. He felt an odd sense of liberation as he felt his balls press against the hard, cold wall that separated him from the other side. He felt his cock soften slightly and start to droop more, slowly until it was resting on the hard wood of the other end.

There was something soft and incredibly warm engulf his cock. Bowers knew a hand when he felt it and if he wasn’t so incredibly horny he would have instantly pulled back. He told himself he was imagining things, it wasn’t a hand, it was his brain making him feel things he desperately wanted. Then that mouth. The kips were so soft, the skin so smooth. That was definitely a chick on the other end. Or was it? He didn’t feel a beard. Everyone was supposed to be in class for this period. Then he felt the other hand grip slightly behind it and he felt the teeth.

“W-atch-” Bowers gasped, feeling his voice crack slightly, he decided it might be a good idea to try and at leas mask it. “Watch the-uh-the teeth.” He said, his voice growing to almost an animalistic growl. He heard a hum on the other side, so quiet and meek. He told himself it sounded girly.

“Don’t try and take it all, it’s uuh big. Use your tongue and uuh, hands.” He ordered, his voice was going full on batman, full of gravel. He felt awkward doing it but he felt he was already about to blow.

Whoever it was on the other side was good at taking orders and improvising though. The fingers grew tighter and the person’s tongue started swirling around the head, poking out to slide in between the foreskin and the cock in that way that Bowers loved. He was leaking so hard right now, he could almost hear it splattering on the floor as whoever it was on the other side was clearly inexperienced and unable to handle how much Bowers’ cock was leaking.

The soft hand slowly stroked up and down. Inexperienced and determined, they traced the thick veiny cock, bringing Bowers to almost full hardness, making him grunt and gulp in pleasure. He sounded not too dissimilar to a bear. The lips clamped tight and the mouth was opened as wide as it could, taking in the cock almost without grinding his teeth into it, definitely better than a majority of blowjobs Bowers got, or at least off to a better start.

Bowers brought his hand down and lifted his shirt, his hairy stomach, his upper abs still visible but the lower few losing some definition, all of it covered in his sunkissed skin and thick, black hair that ran further upwards. He tucked the shirt underneath his chin and pulled back slightly, hearing the person on the other side whine as he did so, only to meet it with a slow but sudden thrust back in.

A low, heavy groan pushed its way out of Bowers’ throat, the walls rattled as his foot slipped slipped slightly and put more weight on it, almost banging his heal into the opposite side of the stall.

“I’m clo-” Bowers began but was instantly cut off by the sound of the period bell signaling the end of school for the day. Bowers reactively pulled back but then with surprising strength the person on the other hand gripped and pulled back, taking the first couple of inches of Bowers cock and he came instantly. He let out a deep rumbling groan that he desperately tried to keep quiet as the sound of kids filled the hallway behind him. It drowned out the sound of someone gagging on the other end.

This time Bower definitely heard the splatter of his own cum, hitting cloth, hitting the tiled floor. And even though he wasn’t done he pulled back, jerking his hips back. That was definitely a man’s grip. It sent him into something of a panic and he couldn’t stop cumming. He kept shooting as he pulled back splattering a good portion of it on whoever was behind the wall before hitting the wall of the partition. He quickly grabbed some toilet paper and began cleaning himself up, stuffing some in his jock for good measure. It was a quick job but he was convinced enough. He then quickly exited the bathroom and walked straight to his office, nearly tripping over several kids in the process.

Bower had pit stains, and there looked to be some stainage on his shorts too but nothing that wouldn’t dry in a few minutes. He hoped no one noticed. If not he could say there’s a leak in the roof. But it hadn’t been raining. Maybe one of the sinks splattered water on him? That was a good excuse. But the shirt had to be changed. He quickly took it off and went for the drawer where he kept his spare shirts. He only had plain white V-necks which would have to do. He was almost halfway into his desk when there was a knock on the door and without warning Tammy was there.

“Woooah mama.” Tammy jumped in the room quickly as soon as she noticed Bowers’ state of undress, closing the door behind her to avoid unwanted eyes.

“I don’t remember those when we were married.” She pointed at Bower’s chest, covered in hair and at least 8 inches added to his diameter.

“People can’t change in ten years?” Bowers thought to say but he knew better than to get caught up in her flirtations. “What is it?” is what actually came out of his mouth.

“Oh, well I need you to do me a favor. I’m on parking lot duty and my car broke down so the mister needs to come pick me up before he works so long story short I need you to cover me, please?” She was clearly checking Bowers out and he felt he couldn’t get his shirt on fast enough. She paused in her glaring though to poke at his stomach. “Oh, there’s two definitely missing down there.” she said poking at the mild chub he’d developed. He used to have an eight pack, which had been reduced to a six pack over the years.

“Fine, just get the fuck out.” Bowers growled which made Tammy jump and grow a look of concern.

“Uh, okay, sorry for bothering you.” Tammy’s voice was oddly sheepish as she once again stepped out of the room, quickly opening and shutting the door to keep out prying eyes.

Bowers slumped against the desk with his shirt in hand. He REALLY fucked up this time. He just hoped whoever it was on the other end didn’t recognize him. Though it’d be hard. Bowers knew he was recognizable. Either way he needed fresh air. He pulled the shirt on and swapped out the hastily stuffed toilet paper with a thin lining of tissue, hiked up his shorts just enough so the shirt covered the wet spot and then walked out to the parking lot to watch all the kids get into their respective cars and buses and leave.

Nothing noteworthy happened besides Little Terry Howard getting picked on by Rogan Creed, something that instantly stopped when Bowers barked out another “Hey!” and Rogan ran like a scared dog. Bowers let him go and simply helped Terry up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tanner Dawson bolt out of the building with what looked like a towel on his head.


	3. Part 1: Hole: Chapter 3: Holey Shit that's fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowers finally finds out who was on the other side of that glory hole! The reveal? It will surprise no one!

**Part 1: Hole  
**

**Chapter 3: Holey Shit That’s Fucked**

* * *

 

 

After Bowers got over the shame there was only one thing left to do. Three days later Bowers found himself in the same bathroom holding his dick in the same position. But this time nothing happened. No one on the other side. Tanner hadn’t visited him in a while either. He’d only seen the kid during practice which Bowers was fine with. He had more pressing things on his mind, like how despite getting his rocks off he was hornier than ever now.

Even after a week he found himself going back there, almost mesmerized by the hole. And then it happened again. It wasn’t as good but it was still the best load he had in a while. This time it was during the parent teacher conference where he cashed in on the favors Tammy had been building up and made her take care of the parental orientation for his health class, which also just so happened to involve Tanner’s parents which he made specific instructions for her to talk to them about enrolling him.

It was nearly a whole month when Bowers realized that it was literally all he thought about and not only he, but whoever his partner was were going at it every day after class. This happened for a week straight. All he thought about was how nice those lips felt, how smooth the hands felt, how slick and long the tongue was. Whoever it was seemingly loved playing with Bowers’ slit, sliding his tongue up and down the head, causing Bowers to leak pre like never before.It became all he wanted to do on the weekends and all he anticipated during the week until one Friday it finally culminated.

Bowers was already growing increasingly frustrated with himself. He valued his position as a parental figure to some of these kids and he felt that this was corrupting him. At the same time all he wanted was to take whoever it was on the other side and facefuck them senseless. He left a little early on that Friday. It was five minutes before the bell. Always at around sixth period just after lunch. He sat on the seat. There was a surprising lack of graffiti on the walls, probably because people avoided this bathroom like the plague.

Bowers found his thoughts on Tanner. The kid slowed his visits down lately but was performing very well in practice. If the kid stuck with it he’d definitely be a power house. He was already gaining some popularity thanks to it.

The bell rang, The kids came and left. The voices came, mixed together. Bowers felt a little like an addict. His cock was rock solid right now. Five minutes later it rang again. Bowers told himself he could quit it really. It didn’t matter how much he obsessed over it. If this was a student he’d needed to end it anyway. The door opened and shut, the bell rang a second time signaling the students that their time was almost up. Bowers wondered if it was someone he knew, maybe it was Tammy. He reached for his wedding ring to toy with it, forgetting he left it in his office. He had to remember to sell that thing later. The foot steps were light, the sneakers squeaked on the floor. The adjoining stall opened and shut. The click of the lock could be heard. Bowers stood up and was about to just leave but he looked down at the hole. There was a mouth pushed against the hole, opened, tongue out. That was it.

In a split second Bowers decided he didn’t like having so little control of himself. He didn’t like that he was involved in such a ridiculously dangerous one way relationship, and he didn’t fucking like being hard all the time. It took Bowers a few seconds for his body to catch up to his brain, or at least that’s what it felt like. He could almost feel the lag in his commands as he got up and pushed his door open, twisted, and pushed through the corner door open so hard the lock ripped right out of the screw holes. The sound of it slamming against the wall could be heard down the hallway.

Tanner jumped back so hard he nearly slammed into the toilet. His eyes went wide as he took in the Coach’s towering presence, his eyes resting on his face which looked angry. The kid had his pants on, there was a very visible cum stain in his shorts that he desperately tried to cover but it was pointless.

“Dawson!” Bowers’ voice boomed. “My office, five minutes.” He barked out his orders before turning to walk out the bathroom. He could almost feel Tanner hyperventilating as he left. He stomped down the hallway before walking into his office and sitting in his chair. That’s when it sank in. That fucking twinky ass 15 year old had given him the best blowjobs he’d ever had in his entire life and 4 marriages. He found himself toying with his ring on his finger. It was then he felt his erection start to subside, it was then that he realized that he had been hard since he entered the stall and hadn’t gone down a single second.

The knock came on the door and Bowers almost griped that the kid was early until he saw that seven minutes had passed and he realized that not only Tanner but he too needed more time to process this. But that was it, no more stalling.

“Come in.” Bowers said, sighing to himself, all the anger in his voice had disappeared but that only seemed to make him sound more frustrated.

Tanner’s head appeared through the doorframe and he quietly stepped in, looking pale and keeping his eyes on the floor as he silently shut the door and took a seat in one of the two chairs that stood in front of Coach Bowers desk. The entire time at least one of his hands was pulling down his tank top, covering up the blatant cum stain in the front of his shorts.

 

They sat in silence. Tanner twiddled his thumbs as he looked at the bottom of Coach Bowers’ desk, admiring the wood grain of the front panel while Bowers himself twisted his ring underneath said desk.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tanner finally spoke, “I know I said I wouldn’t go in there again.” Bowers almost scoffed. The kid had been blowing him for the last month and that’s all he had to say? An Apology? Maybe it was how their relationship had built itself to that point, maybe Tanner was getting over his odd aversion and obsession with sex that he didn’t even feel the need for that.

Instead Bowers found himself sighing and bringing his hand to his forehead, massaging his nasal bridge. “We’re in trouble kid.” He finally said.

“W-we’re in trouble?” Tanner gulped. The coach hated seeing him like this but at the same time he was incredibly frustrated. This was worst case scenario. Not only was it a student, it was one of HIS students, one of HIS athletes, a boy, and a fifteen year old.

“Kid, you’ve been sucking off a teacher at a glory hole on school campus.” Bowers said in a superfluous tone. He was tired, he hadn’t been getting sleep, and the thought of this had been eating at him the entire month.

“I don’t- I thought-” Tanner mumbled, his eyes slowly raising up to look at the man, his eyes locking onto his hand, specifically the ring around his finger that he hadn’t noticed before. He did however, notice the ring on the person’s finger in the bathroom for every day for the last month.

“It was you in there?” Tanner asked and Bowers fell silent. The clock ticked uncomfortably in the back of the room. It took him a bit to catch up.

“You didn’t realize it was me? You never peaked?” Bowers couldn’t help but internally smack himself. “SHIT.” He had to stop himself from smashing his fists onto the table.

“N-no sir.” Tanner looked down at his feet like that only made the current situation worse.

There was another awkward silence that almost seem palpable in the room, causing a claustrophobic feeling for the both of them. It was like that single fact had caused the sexual tension to rise ridiculously. A familiar feeling of heat washed over Bowers.

“Well then,” Bowers finally broke the silence “I guess we should talk abou-”

“I’m sorry.” Tanner interrupted him. It made Bowers twitch in his seat. No one ever interrupted him like that. He felt his teeth clinch but he repressed the feeling.

“For what?” Bowers growled through his gritted teeth.

“I don’t know, I just feel like I screwed up.” Tanner’s lip was quivering but he wasn’t crying, at least yet, he looked like he wanted to. His face was bright red and every time Bowers made eye contact with him his eyes darted to the floor. As frustrated as he was, Bowers couldn’t help but also sympathize with the kid. The past month Tanner had grown on him. The little brat didn’t know how to shut his trap properly and stuck out like a sore thumb but he was likable as crap and even Bowers had to admit he had that look about him.

“We both did, kid. But what are we gonna do about this?” Bowers said bluntly. He already knew the answer. He heard so many stories before, about kids, they think they’re in love, they think things will work out. They think sex is everything to a relationship. Tanner would say something about how he day dreamed about meeting the guy, about forming a relationship, and Bowers would have to break it to him that that wasn’t possible.

Bowers stood up and walked around the desk, squatting in front of Tanner so he’d be forced to look at him in the face. But that also worked against him. All he could see was Tanner, his face, his body language. Bowers had to respect him. When he was 14 and he got caught in an inappropriate situation with his girlfriend by her parents he balled his eyes out.

“I-I don’t know.” Tanner responded, another surprise. “I didn’t think that far ahead.” Now that was something Bowers could believe.

“Well, we can’t do that ever again. You know that?” The way Bowers said it made it sound more like a statement, like he wasn’t looking for Tanner’s input but wanted verbal confirmation that he knew it had to stop.

Tanner’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He looked almost disappointed, at first Bowers felt a sudden desire, he wanted to take his cock and smack it right onto that mouth. Then he imagined the smile that would come across Tanner’s face when it happened.

 

Tanner didn’t respond.

 

“If someone found out, you’d probably get expelled, I’d get fired and never find another job again.” Bowers kept trying to make his argument sound convincing. “Not to mention if your mom found out. She’d sue me for all I’m fucking worth and then some.”

That made Tanner smile, a genuine smile. It made Bowers feel better.

“I know.” Tanner said a little solemnly.

“Good.” Bowers stated. He kept his position there, staring at Tanner intently. He was at a loss at how to proceed.

“Does this mean I’m off the team?” Tanner asked almost too quiet to hear.

“What? Fuck no.” Bowers shook his head. “You’re close to being one of the best players. Ain’t no way I’m losin you.” Again, that smile that crossed Tanner’s lips.

“Okay.” Tanner nodded. “But uuh, what am I going to do about… wanting to uuh,” Tanner gulped, unable to find the words to his thoughts, or maybe not wanting to say them.

“About what? C’mon kid, you’ve sucked my cock for the last month, you can tell me anything.” Bowers said, trying to lighten the mood but the joke fell a little flat in his head. It still made Tanner seem brighter though.

“The reason I go is because I get… this feeling in my gut and it makes me, my uuh pe, my cock, really hard. And it’s really frustrating, and even after I cum I can feel it.” Tanner admits. “That’s why I always use that bathroom because no one is ever in there and I can clean up.” Bowers realized this explained his performance issues before, and his going from awkward and clumsy to almost top athlete. Removing distractions was something he always told his athletes to do before a game. Tanner’s distraction was a little more complicated than that though.

“Wait.” Bowers takes a moment. “You cum here, at school? In class?” Bowers sounded bewildered.

“Mr. Grover is going over African culture, and there’s a lot of naked people.” Tanner explained. “I can’t really think about stuff right, my head gets all fuzzy and next thing I know it looks like I pissed myself.” Tanner sounded a little exasperated admitting it. As he finished he raised his shirt up to reveal his shorts which had a fading wet stain on it.

“Well shit.” Bowers marvels at how easily the kid just creams himself. “Did you… Have I ever did that to you?” Bowers asked and instantly regretted it.

Tanner responded with a nod. “Usually two or three times. I always brought extra shorts and shirts after the first day.”

Bowers thought his sex drive was bad. This was on a whole new level. But he noticed something else, Tanner was still hard too. He chose to ignore it. Bowers tried to discreetly adjust himself to keep his bulge from appearing too blatantly.

“Well, in any case we can’t ever tell anyone about this.” Bowers reached up and gripped Tanner’s shoulder, squeezing it in that fatherly way. He was good at that sort of thing. Kids were always something Bowers wanted, all of his wives were too career orientated to really make time for that and Bowers would be lying if he said that hadn’t played a part in his previous divorces. “Okay? You’re a good kid and if this got out we’d both be coming out of this more fucked than we were going in. you got that, kid?”

Tanner nodded again, solemnly. He looked like he understood at least. But it was clear something was eating at him. Something he wanted to say but Bowers was giving him a stern look which kept him quiet. He almost did say it a few times, but by the time he was ready to push it out Bowers had already walked towards the door and opened it, the bulge in his pants was rather obvious and that made Tanner feel slightly better, he almost smiled as he walked wordlessly out the door. The coach said something as Tanner walked away but Tanner was too consumed with his own thoughts all he heard was garble. He just turned and gave the coach an awkward smile before heading off.


	4. Part 1: Hole: Chapter 4: The Hole That Never Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should have happened in the last chapter happens now! Their relationship will never be the same! Oh the drama! The graphic imagery! The... well you can just read it.

**Part 1: Hole**

**Chapter 4: The Hole That Never Quit**

* * *

 

 

Tanner didn’t stop using the bathroom at the end of the hall. It took him three days to realize that he’s become dependent on his midday nut. The rumor he’d started about a chick in that bathroom sucking guys off was still going around, but now Bowers hadn’t been hovering around it. At first Tanner thought the man was trying to catch who was in there, it had never occurred to him that it was actually Bowers himself using the bathroom, but he should have figured. Bowers’ junk was legendary in the school, he was also hairy. But that wedding ring threw Tanner so far off.

When Tanner returned he was disappointed to find that no one came, he had stayed totally hard for the rest of the day. When practice came he was starting to bomb again, he couldn’t think, all he could think about was how his cup rubbed against his cock and how his teammates looked so hot in their outfits. He often showered with a boner if he didn’t cum in his cup before hand, the guys made fun of him for it but the news about Tanner banging Brad’s older sister, Stacy, got around, they didn’t know that he’d banged Brad too.

“Yoooo, Tanner!” Brad said as he came up behind Tanner in the locker room. Brad was a little over average height. He was technically supposed to be in the class above Tanner, but his birthday fell 3 weeks into the school year, though there are rumors that he was held back a year. He was tall and muscular as shit for a 16 year old compared to Tanner at least. Tanner could feel that bicep bulge around his shoulder menacingly. Though he was genuinely more kind than most of the guys on the team, he was just kind of a dumbass, and a huge closet gay.

“You comin over after school today?” Brad asked as he guided Tanner to the locker. Brad was already shirtless, his football shorts hugging his muscled ass so right. Tanner could already feel his cock swell uncomfortably in his cup.

A month ago, Tanner would jump at the opportunity to have sex, especially since Brad was still practically a virgin, and he knew Stacy was still into him as well, and he knew Brad wouldn’t be able to keep up with how much Tanner liked to get off. But now, even though he was ridiculously horny Tanner felt a little sick thinking about it. The situation with Bowers was on his mind and he just felt dirty.

“Nah, I got extra homework that I need to do if I don’t wanna fail Phys Science. I don’t wanna get kicked off the team.” Tanner explained, which was only half true, his grade did degrade from a C to a D, but it’s still far from an F.

“Dude, just get Bowers to take care of it for you, s’wat I do.” Brad smiled while nodding his head. He was starting to remove his clothes as well, giving Tanner time to look him over while he tried to get his own pads off. It seems so easy for Brad but Tanner felt a hesitance.

“Nah, I need to do it on my own.” Tanner sighed as he watched Brad bend over and that peach fuzz in his crack and around his hole was shown. Tanner nutted right then in his cup with a strangled gasp.

“Huh, you say somethin, bro?” Brad asked as he looked over his shoulder. It was times like this he was glad this usually happened after practice.

“N-no. I’m just tired, man.” Tanner wiped sweat from his brow and shrugged into a tank top, grabbed his cap and quickly changed out his pants into a pair of shorts, without bothering to shower he walked out the hall as the bell rang. Tanner was feeling antsy and he found himself wondering back into old habitual walk towards that bathroom while the hall filled up. It’s similar to how he found it the first time. He had heard rumors about the bathroom in a class and tried distracting himself, then Ms. Kirkpatrick bent over to pick up a pencil and he creamed all over his shorts and it was quickly soaking through as the bell rang. He had to hide fast and he found himself in that same bathroom. He could feel his load swishing around in his cup, soaking through his jock, and he was getting stares from all the sweat on him. He turned the corner and headed into the bathroom, going into the corner stall reflexively.

Tanner felt like a disappointment. He’d been so off his game lately and he was pretty sure he knew why. He hadn’t been able to think straight in days and that was more than likely to be because he was constantly paranoid. He had been cheating and breaking promises. He hasn’t had as much action but there had been a few guys, a few older guys too. Tanner had respected their privacy realizing that he could really fuck someone over with what he was doing, but he just loved sucking dick and didn’t know why.

Today he was going to see if he could use his ass and brought lube and some condoms he had stolen from the pharmacy down the road. He hadn’t realized the ones he grabbed were labeled small. He didn’t dare ask Bowers for anymore condoms. He had blown through the ones the coach gave him in a week with Brad, just trying to stay on top of his game. But that only lasted a week, and of course once he ran out he kept going at it. Brad wasn’t fucking anyone else, he definitely wasn’t taking it up the ass from anyone else. He felt like he regressed, somewhat and it was his fault. Bowers had been different, and he was afraid that his

Tanner quickly unbuttoned his pants, shucked them to the side, and slipped out the cup, leaving him in only his tank, his baseball cap and his jockstrap. He was careful not to spill the copious load he had made. He poured it out into the toilet before pulling out a plastic bag and stuffing it into his backpack. That’s when he heard the door open. Tanner’s breath hitched as the heavy footsteps walked towards the door and opened the side stall and entered it.

Tanner held his breath as he stood there with his shorts in one hand and a ziplock bag with his jizz covered cup in the other. He stuffed the items into his bag and moved to the toilet and quietly sat. He waited for a response. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they just went for it, and Tanner just did what he wanted to do. But what happened Tanner didn’t expect.

“You need to do more squats, your run is a little wobbly.” Came Bowers’ voice, “If you’re going to go for the baseball team next season you’re gonna need to get better.”

“Yes sir.” Tanner said without thinking. It was an instant response that the coach had encoded into all of them.

“What are we going to do about this though?” Tanner could hear the stress in Bowers’ voice. Something Tanner liked to imagine was because he hadn’t been getting off like he used to. Like he had with Tanner. “I can’t have one of my students, one of my players fuckin around in a goddamned bathroom, Tanner.” His voice was quiet and stiff.

“I’m sorry sir. I just, I couldn’t stop.” Tanner said quickly.

“I know about you and Brad. I also know about you coming in here for the last month. I wasn’t gonna say anything but then your game got worse.” Bowers sighed. As if he was disgusted with himself for allowing such a thing to happen because it made his player play well.

“I think that’s because I haven’t been getting off to it lately… uh, sir.” Tanner gulped, trying to remember the formality. “Brad only ever wants to take it up the ass, I only ever get to suck dicks in here.” He took in a breath and let it out before continuing, “It’s not as good as it was with you.”

“Tanner-” Bowers voice sounded frustrated.

“I’m sorry, sir, it’s true.” Tanner stated flatly. “I think about sex constantly. You have the biggest dick I’ve ever seen, even in porn, and I think about it constantly.”

There was a moment of silence. Tanner felt proud of himself somewhat. He wanted to say that back in the office a month and a half ago when Bowers caught him the second time.

The moment was broken by Bowers’ heavy sigh. “If we’re going to do this. It can NEVER get out.”

“Yes sir. I understand sir.” Tanner said like he was practicing for the army. He was beside himself in joy right now.

“I mean it. This never fucking leaves the two of us, Dawson. I am fucking serious.” Bowers had never been more serious in his life, at the same time he’d never been more excited and that disturbed him greatly. It was getting the better of him, clouding his judgment, making his heart pound and his dick was hard as a rock. He stood up and walked around silently, opening the door to Tanner’s stall and looking at him head on. His cock was in his hand, sticking out the side of his jockstrap. It was bright red he was so hard, it wasn’t as big as Bowers but certainly sizable for his age. Tanner had this deer in the headlights look at first, mildly jumpy, but then as his eyes trailed down the man’s body it settled on that bulge in his coaching shorts and he smiled.

The bright red fabric of Bower’s shorts clung to his thick thighs. They barely managed to reach mid-thigh and they were stretched out around his trunk like limbs. There was a white stripe along the side and two draw strings that held them to his waist, however he typically wore them undone as between his ass, his bulge, and how tight they were, they didn’t need to be held up at all.

“I understand. I swear.” Tanner nodded in agreement. It broke something in Bowers in the best way possible. It made his heart thump with lust in his chest. This was an agreement, a go ahead, a signal to continue. The air was thick with the tension, the fog of lust between both of them was palpable yet it was so fragile. Bowers took a single step and that’s all it needed to break. Tanner lunged forward and Bowers caught rushed too, catching him on his knees as Tanner yanked those shorts down along with the jockstrap. Shoving his face into the mess of black pubes, and taking a thick, heavy sniff while his hands dug out the man’s balls.

“You’re so big.” Tanner said with this strain in his voice, he wanted to be loud so much but he knew that people might be around.

“I know.” Bowers grunted silently, his hand finding its place on Tanner’s head in a very comforting gesture. It was good to feel something genuine in his palm as he felt this, enhancing the experience.

Tanner opened his mouth and immediately got to work on Bower’s ballsack. The two hefty gnads somewhere between gold balls and baseballs in size. He wondered how awful it had to be walking around with something so colossal between your legs all day, but his mind was soon too clouded with lust as his tongue collided with those sweaty, hairy baby makers. He turned his head sideways and sandwiched his face in between them as Bowers watched.

“Looks like you’ve been waiting to do this a long time.” Bowers chuckled, to which Tanner just hummed in agreement. Bowers felt his other hand go on autopilot as it reached out to grab the base of his mostly hard cock, hoist it up and let it flop back down right on Tanner’s face with a hefty thwack, leaving a bright red mark on his face. Tanner didn’t seem to mind so he did it again, only to have it encouraged with a low groan from the teenager beneath him.

“Christ you’re horny.” Bowers chuckled as he felt that tongue violently swirl, lapping up his ballsweat that had been collecting all day. He felt those lips kiss the sack, slowly moving upwards along the cock shaft.

“So are you.” Tanner gasped, parting with Bower’s cock just long enough to state it. Bowers couldn’t really say anything against it, and only nodded, ruffling Tanner’s hair in his hand appreciatively.

Bowers looked down and saw Tanner’s hands clawing into his thighs, his cock straining in the air. “You know, you can touch yourself?” Bowers said, pulling Tanner away from his cock. With his hand still on the base he smeared his pre onto Tanner’s lips.

“I- I don’t want to. I cum really easy.” Tanner gulped, opening his mouth, pushing against Bower’s grip trying to get at the cock. Bowers recognized this, smiling down at Tanner as he continued to tease him with his massive cock.

“Please...” Tanner said, his face scrunching pathetically. He looked like he was trying not to beg. Bowers felt a spike in him, his cock spurt out a bit of pre which Tanner shot out his tongue to try and catch but narrowly missed. Bowers felt the words slip from his lips as if automatically.

“’Please’ what?” Bowers looked down with that one look, the look he gave Tanner and his teammates all the time, the domineering “I’m your superior, respect me or get out” look.

 

Tanner hesitated for a moment, letting out an audible gulp. “Please, sir.” He said softly, and Bowers complied, pushing his hips forward. He watched as Tanner’s eyes bulged with excitement and his mouth curled in joy as it slowly came close. Bowers felt as his soft, spongy tip met Tanner’s lips, pushing them apart, sliding along that tongue which immediately shot up, swirling around it as much as it could, dipping into his piss slit ever now and then until it was out of reach. Bowers hit Tanner’s throat quickly, but that didn’t stop him. Tanner gulped around it, confident he could take it. Tanner’s hands drifted up, one taking it’s place on Bower’s thick, hairy thigh while the other cupped the massive balls.

Bowers watched as his dick began to disappear an inch at a time down Tanner’s throat, watching as the look of Tanner’s face went from excited cheer to strained pleasure as he hit the 1/3rd point, which was a feet in and of itself, but Bowers kept pushing. He knew Tanner could take it all. He felt his cock press against Tanner’s uvula, forcing it to the roof of his throat as it passed down, Bowers’ cock thickening as it finally entered the throat area. He neared the halfway point and was hard enough to remove his hand from his cock. Tanner opened his eyes just briefly to look up and watch as Bowers’ hand traveled to his shirt, lifting the white fabric upwards, over his hairy abs, each one deliciously amazing and Tanner relished the sight of it. But then when he got to the man’s chest he nearly choked.

“You okay?” Bowers asked without stopping Tanner was now exactly at the halfway mark and he had slowed down but was still pushing further in. Tanner merely responded with a gulp and an odd noise that could be classified as a “yes”, all Bowers knew that it felt good around his dick.

Bowers brought the shirt above his head, leaving his arms in the loops as he wore it. When it was in position he let his hands fall to Tanner’s head, joining the other one and holding either side of it. Tanner’s hands squeezed his body tighter with one reaching up to feel along the very light, borderline unnoticeable to anyone but Bowers himself pudge on his lower stomach and up towards his glorious abs.

It had been a while since Bowers felt anyone touch him like this. Tanner just seemed so into him and that made him feel hot in a way he hadn’t felt in so long. With both his hands on Tanner’s skull he pushed in further and further, looking down into Tanner’s mildly teary eyes, not breaking contact with them.

Bowers could feel his cock hitting new depths to Tanner’s throat. The partition didn’t allow him for as much control as he liked but now, he had free reign. Tanner was now most the way down his massive cock. He could feel the drool leak down Tanner’s chin and down his shaft onto his balls. Bowers was dragging Tanner’s head towards his pelvis with this wicked look in his eye that Tanner recognized and relished.

It was Tanner that inevitably broke the contact, his eyes closing and his gag reflex activating, a loud squelch could be heard. Bowers knew better than to pull out, knowing that doing so would only make it worse, instead he pushed forward harder, feeling the throat clamp down on him violently.

“I can’t pull out, if I do it’ll make you puke for fucking sure.” Bowers explained, wrapping one arm around Tanner’s head, cupping his chin, that calloused, rough hand stroking the saliva and pre mix off his chin while the other sat atop his head, holding him in place. “Power through it kid. Come on, be a champ, don’t wussy out.” Bowers goaded tanner as he ground his pubic hair into Tanner’s nose, his balls dangling and repeatedly slapping his chin as Bowers relished this amazing feeling.

Tanner was in a state of panic somewhat, but he found Bowers’ words comforting. He was starting to learn that listening to his coach was a good idea, most of the time at least. Between the sensory overload of his musky pubic hairs tickling his nose, the feeling of his fat, long, hole ruining cock shoved entirely down his throat, and the fact he couldn’t see anything through his teary, half lidded eyes, when he could open them, except for Bowers’ amazing body. He did manage to calm down though, even through his gagging he relaxed.

“Good boy.” Bowers cooed, slapping Tanner in the face appreciatively before grabbing it, ear to ear like before, and beginning his slow pull out. Tanner started gagging again not even an inch later which made Bowers shove right back in.

“Don’t fight it, just relax, sport.” Bowers said before repeating the process once Tanner calmed down. And he kept repeating it, over and over. He pulled out slowly and as soon as Tanner started gagging he shoved back in. By the time his cock was all the way out it was slick and shiny with spit and Tanner’s cheeks stained shiny red with blush and tears.

“Coach...” Tanner said with a hoarse voice, his chest heaving up and down, his breathing uneven.

“Good boy.” Bowers said again, this time giving him a playful hair ruffle. Tanner kept looking at that cock, feeling the pain of his throat being stretched so much. He looked down at the puddle he made on the floor and then back at the cock and immediately Bowers got the message. Bowers took Tanner’s face in his hands and pushed forward again. This time he was faster pushing it in. Faster getting to the base, Tanner didn’t gag this time. He pulled out faster, Tanner gagged and Bowers SLAMMED back in. Tanner jumped back, pushing against Bower’s body but the coach kept going.

“Breath, kid.” Bowers growled growled as he pulled back and pushed in. The sound of his balls slapping against Tanner’s chin could be heard as he started fucking, outright fucking, Tanner’s mouth. The wet sounds of Tanner trying to breath, trying to puke, trying to take the cock filled the room. It was wet, filled with disgusting shlorping and borderline burping noises as Bowers fucked into him.

Bowers felt he wasn’t going to last. A solid minute he fucked into Tanner’s mouth and that was too much already.

“FUCK!” Bowers gasped louder than he should have. Anyone walking down the hall could probably hear them. The walls in this bathroom echoed far more than they should. Whoever put a glory hole in this room was a jackass in his opinion. Another grunt left Bowers lips, a sharp intake of breath, Bowers body lurched forward as he pushed into Tanner’s throat all the way. He lost his balance and fell forward, catching himself on the toilet seat with one hand while the other held Tanner’s head in his hand. It moved almost on it’s own, forcing his head up and down the shaft violently until Bowers felt his load erupt from his cock. He could hear the gulping sounds as Tanner swallowed it.

 

He went faster.

 

The sound of cum exploding from Tanner’s mouth all onto his pelvis.

 

He fucked into it harder until it was splattering onto the floor.

 

After the last, thick rope came out Bowers felt Tanner quivering underneath him and he slowly backed up, letting his head off slowly while he pushed himself back up. Tanner let off his cock with a loud gasp as he rolled over to the toilet and let out what sounded like puke, but less came out than he was expecting. It was barely puke at all, mostly just whatever was lodged in his throat. The cum was so thick it just didn’t wanna go down right. It was more like yogurt in consistency.

“You okay, kid?” Bowers asked with a huff as he stepped out of his shorts, tossing them into the corner with Tanner’s bag. He took a step forward, his cock shiny, slick, and massive, bouncing as he walked. It was almost like he hadn’t just fucked a load down his student's throat. “I haven’t gotten off proper in over a month, kid. And somethin tells me you want somethin more an a nice throatfuck outta me.” Bowers said with an almost devilish grin as he stepped toward the 15 year old.

Tanner looked back, his mouth hanging open, drool and cum running down his chin. There was one quick motion as he removed his shirt but when he looked back at the coach there was a wild look in his eye, undeniable excitement. Bowers felt it pierce his soul in the worst way. This was so fucking wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. Tanner stood up, barely coming to his chest, a grin crossing his lips as he wiped his mouth clean, but Bowers’ hand caught it halfway, swiping it for him before adjusting his ball cap to sit right on his head, backwards position and all, it slid down and cupped Tanner’s chin again. With his other hand Bowers reached down he grabbed Tanner’s hips and he lunged forward, their faces meeting as Bowers caught Tanner’s lips, his tongue instantly forcing its way into the kid’s mouth as his cock pressed into his stomach, and then Bowers lifted, and it slid downwards, Their cocks met briefly, Tanner’s about half the size of Bowers’. Tanner was hoisted further up. There was a sudden jerk as Bowers let go of his hand and grabbed his ass with his other hand as their kiss deepened. Tanner’s hands found their way to the back of Bowers’ neck, his thumbs sliding across his tanned skin as that bearded face dominated his own.

Once again Bowers left Tanner breathless and dizzy, but this time it was mental on top of literal. Tanner felt the fireworks going off inside him and Bowers felt them too. Neither of them acknowledged it as Bowers leaned forward, letting Tanner rest on the toilet seat as his achingly hard cock slid between his cheeks.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Bowers said, his voice full of breath and lust.

“Please, sir. Do it.” Tanner said, his voice was just as bad. Bowers smiled a big smile, a big lopsided, toothy grin. This kid was fucking mad. But Bowers had to have been mad too because he was encouraging it. He reached down and positioned his cock.

“You sure about thi-?” Bowers began to say but Tanner almost instantly cut him off with a loud “Yes!” his body wincing, his ass wiggling.

“Well… here it comes.” Bowers grunted. Bowers wrapped an arm around Tanner, nestling the back of the boy’s head against his muscled, hairy forearm, his bicep pressing against his ear. His hand gripped Tanner’s shoulder on the opposite end while he pushed forward. His fist slid down slightly, rolling his foreskin back, fully revealing the massive mushroom head just as it pushes against his virgin pucker.

“Push out.” Bowers growled through his gritted teeth, his voice more animalistic than before. Bowers was clearly trying not to outright ruin the kid, but at the same time, the sensation of his hole stretching around that tiny bit of his head, twitching wildly, had him going like nothing else before. Tanner was going to be fucking tight.

“C-coach...” Tanner whimpered, his voice shaking, he was beginning to let heavy breaths in and out in sudden bursts as he looked down, staring down his Coach’s big, broad, hairy chest down past his carpeted stomach, and at that fucking massive cock that was threatening to split him wide open. However the Coach had never been wrong before. He pressed back against the cock and he could feel it. The power of Bowers’ cock pushing past his own pressing, if anything it was making it easier.

“Holy shit, you’re so fucking tight.” Bowers hissed as he felt almost an inch of his head push its way in. Tanner almost immediately hissed and closed back up, pushing against Bowers’ cock.

“Push, faggot.” It came out so suddenly Bowers didn’t catch himself, the word came out so quickly, but it felt so right to say, he hadn’t said that since he was 12, and it felt like Tanner liked it too because as soon as he said it there was a little moan coming from Tanner’s mouth.

“Fuck.” Bowers backed off, huffing. A light sweat on his forehead. The room was incredibly hot. He looked at Tanner’s winking hole. He reached down, hoisting his legs up in the air, pressing them to either side of Tanner’s head.

“Coach?” Tanner asked, looking at the man who was open mouth breathing looked down at his ass. The word seemed to break the coach out of his trance.

“Yeah?” Bowers asked, his eyes darting to meet Tanner’s for a moment before he got down on his knees. He hocked something in his mouth and then spat on Tanner’s hole, bringing one hand down he started rubbing the hole with his thumb, feeling his thumb slide in and out, causing Tanner to hiss each time.

“I can’t get pregnant right?” Tanner asked. Bowers looked at him, his eyebrow raised. Tanner looked a little nervous, but Bowers was the sex ed teacher.

“Having second thoughts, kid?” Bowers said, a weak grin on his face as he pushed his thumb in further, causing Tanner’s face to scrunch. He removed it and pushed his middle finger in, his ring finger with his wedding ring still on it poking around the edge.

“No, it’s just, I’m 15 and you know.” Tanner responded, but promptly moaned. Bowers felt a fire inside him that he hadn’t ever felt before. He knew he was clean, he also knew Tanner wasn’t wrong.

“It’s like, one in a million chance.” Bowers explained as he pushed his other finger in, but it started feeling a bit dry so he removed it and spat again. “Hold your legs.” He ordered before bringing both hands down, parting Tanner’s ass cheeks, spreading his hole with his thumb.

“There’s a one in a thousand chance that you were born with a functioning womb, and only one in a hundred are big enough to actually be capable of bearing children. And that’s only if it takes. Plus you’re only fifteen, it probably hasn’t developed yet.” He was prodding at Tanner’s hole with three fingers now, sliding them in halfway, stretching it out until he could feel the muscle relax.

Bowers broke his glare with that ass, withdrawing his fingers. He hadn’t realized how close he was to that hole until he looked up and tanner’s face was obscured by his cock and balls.

“I got condoms in my office if you want.” Bowers hummed before diving in. His bearded face dragged along those soft cheeks, his tongue, his long fucking tongue, pushed out and started swirling around that hole. Tanner instantly moaned. Tanner didn’t make a response but he felt he trusted Bowers, he wanted this too.

Bowers’ tongue pushed through Tanner’s hole, diving right in, making Tanner’s eyes bulge out as he gasped. One of Bower’s hands came up, grabbing Tanner’s cock which he instantly regretted because as soon as he did so he felt those balls contract against his forehead. He looked up and instantly got plastered with Tanner’s load. He didn’t pull off though, Tanner didn’t even seem to notice. But he was getting too loud. Bowers had to fix that. He reached up, bringing the fingers that had just been in his ass moments before and shoved them into Tanner’s mouth. Almost as if he was already a well trained slut he began sucking on them, swirling his tongue between them as Bowers stuck all three in there.

The fingers slid in and out slowly, as if Bowers was fingering his mouth now, sliding in partially and pulling out to the tips, feeling those soft lips slick with his spit. Bowers pushed them in deeper this time until his knuckles were pressed into his teeth and the tips of his fingers tickled Tanner’s throat and he made that beautifully lurid gagging noise while Bowers ate him out.

This time it was Bowers turn to pull away breathless. Tanner’s cum splattered on his cheek, from his forehead down his eyebrow and it was currently dribbling down his cheek into his beard. He held Tanner’s ankles with one of his hands, forcing his body to slide down the toilet seat, his hips to left up slightly. He grabbed the base of his aching cock and angled it down.

“Push out.” Bowers repeated, looking directly at Tanner who just nodded and tried his hardest. He watched Bowers descend upon him, the cock closing the distance within seconds and then it pushed against his hole. It slid in an inch and then hit that familiar tightness once more. Tanner’s face scrunched up as he tried desperately to open himself up again and it actually worked, he could feel the cock sliding in.

“Holy fuck, coach!” Tanner cried out as he watched the head fully disappear inside of his hole, feeling it stretch his ass open was something else entirely. Tanner felt like he was on cloud nine. Every fiber of his ass was screaming in pleasure, sure it was uncomfortable too but that somehow only added to it in his mind. Coach Bowers was fucking massive.

“You’re fuckin tight, kid.” Bowers grunted as sweat began dripping off his body, sliding down his chest. Tanner couldn’t help himself, his arms shot up and touched it, both landing solidly on his hefty pecs. Bowers just chuckled as he watched Tanner lose it and he ended up bouncing them for him, each pec doing a short hop in the boy’s hand. The look on Tanner’s face was fucking priceless.

“That’s it, boy. Open up for me.” Bowers continued to goad as he felt another inch of his dick slip in. His hole was tightly hugging his frenulum, his foreskin bunching up just outside the hole as his cock began slipping in more and more.

“Yessir!” Tanner grunted, his voice became increasingly strained. He let out some sudden whines as he felt that cock press into his prostate and he started squeezing again. The coach was having none of that. Bowers brought his hand up and slammed it down in a very hard smack on Tanner’s ass.

“Push! OUT!” Bowers barked, drowning out Tanner’s sudden gasp of pain and pleasure. He almost couldn’t believe the coach just did that, he also couldn’t believe he was so turned on by that. The combination of arousal and scared-shitlessness made Tanner push out again, harder, until Bowers suddenly felt another inch slip inside all at once which caused Tanner to suddenly let out a yelp as that cock pressed passed his prostate and then further inside him.

“Coach, it’s too big!” Tanner finally said as it hit the 4 and a half inch mark. So close to halfway.

“Tough shit kid. You’re the one who want-” Bowers suddenly stopped as he heard a noise. Tanner paused as well seeing Bowers suddenly alert made him on guard. Bowers didn’t pull out though. He just moved a hand to Tanner’s mouth and held it shut as he kept pushing in. Soon the only thing that could be heard was the squeak of the coach’s sneakers on the floor and his heavy breathing until Tanner heard it too, footsteps in the hall outside.

Bowers moved quick. Picking Tanner up in his arms and twisting him around, causing him to groan as the cock was twisted inside of him. He suddenly felt Bowers’ sweaty chest to his back, one of the man’s arms wrapped around his legs at the knee, pinning them to his chest while the other one held his mouth shut. Just as Bowers sat on the Toilet in his place, just in time for the door to open.

“Anyone in here?” Came the voice of Principal Loomen. Bowers swore quietly in Tanner’s ear. A sharp and fearful “shit”.

“Uh, yeah, I’m in here.” Bowers said. His grip on Tanner was slipping thanks to the sweat. He suddenly jerked which pulled an inch out of the boy’s ass which was now gripping his cock with an incredibly vice like grip.

“Bowers?” Loomen asked, not leaving the door.

“Uh, yeah. I was just double checking the bathrooms before I left, when- Hrnng” Bowers grunted. Tanner was trembling and it was making it hard to keep him in a solid place. He was trying so hard not to make a noise, but he had just slipped an inch and a half back down Bowers’ cock. “-stomach trouble…” Bowers finished almost unconvincingly as he began to push Tanner back down on his dick.

“Oh dear!” Loomen said, he could be heard taking a step back almost as if it was contagious. “Well, I’m heading out now. Mr. Evans-” the Janitor, “took the night off and is coming in saturday so it’s just you and Ms. Domsley-” The librarian that was on the exact opposite end of the building,  
in the building, if you don’t mind locking up as you go I would very much appreciate it.”

“Uh, sure thing, Principal Loomen. I got a few more papers to grade before I head out.” Bowers said, huffing as he squeezed Tanner tightly, dragging him upwards and pushing him back down, using his ass like a fleshlight on the first couple of inches of his cock, repeating the motion until he had five whole inches inside of the kid, he felt like he had bottomed out, he could tell too because as soon as he hit that point Tanner jumped, letting out a sudden huff.

“Ah, well thank you then.” Loomin took a step back, his dress shoes clacking on the floor but they paused again. “Oh, and how is that Dawson boy doing? I remember Tammy telling me about you taking him in for your team.” Loomin asked. Bowers could only role his eyes.

“He’s doin, fuc- fuckin great, sir, pardon the language. Got some talent on him, though really inexperienced. Think within the next year or two he might be good enough to get scouted even. IF he keeps up.” Bowers added that last bit almost as if it was meant solely for Tanner, however the principal couldn’t have known. Tanner felt a sudden beating in his chest, he couldn’t help himself as he felt his eyes roll back into his head and his cum spurted forth, landing on the floor with a barely audible splatter.

“Oh! You must be coming down with that stomach bug I’ve been hearing about! Well, That is good to hear and all but I will leave you to your… uuh… issues. See you Monday!” Loomin said in an almost sing song voice as he stepped out, the door smacking shut behind him. Bowers could feel Tanner’s heart beating a mile a minute, while Bowers’ own beat even faster against Tanner’s back.

“I’m close.” Bowers grunted quietly as he continued to slowly pump Tanner’s ass up and down on his ass, “You gonna cum again when I cream you, kid?”

Tanner let out a muffled “yessir” underneath Bowers’ hands and he once again repositioned. He let Tanner’s legs go and grabbed onto his hips, Tanner’s arms shot down to hold himself up on Bowers’ thighs. But Bowers wasn’t aiming for Tanner to fall on his dick. He pulled out completely and suddenly pushed back in, all five inches before doing it again, trying to outright fuck the kid with what wasn’t even half his dick. Tanner let out gasp after gasp after gasp.

“Here it comes.” Bowers Grunted and pushed forward one last time as he unloaded into the kid. It was the biggest load yet, which caught Tanner off guard. It felt like someone had turned a water hose inside his ass, as it sprayed up into him. Tanner let out an unsteady moan, his mouth hanging open as it dragged on. Bowers slid one hand upwards and grabbed Tanner’s shoulder, forcing him to lean forward slightly in his lap so Bowers could get a good look at what was coming next. Tanner got a good look at something amazing as well.

From Bowers’ perspective he watched those hips tremble as he took his first load. It was certainly a massive one too, Bowers was an incredibly heavy cummer, and Tanner had a very small frame. His hole filled up faster than any of Bowers’ other partners and he watched as that pink little pucker spurted out those thick globs of jizz around what remained of his cock.

From Tanner’s perspective it was a whole other story. At first Tanner was bracing for it, keeping his ass open but as soon as it hit him he clenched down. The heat and warmth of the cum was one thing, it sent shockwaves through his body, caused goosebumps on ever single inch of skin. He let his head hang and that’s when he saw it. Bowers’ Cock, or at least what hadn’t been fucked into him, which was a lot. The underside of the shaft bulged slightly as it emptied out, he could actually see the thick globs of pre moving up his shaft in time with the ropes he felt being lodged inside his ass. It was incredibly. Tanner started pulling off however, when he felt he was too full.

“Careful, don’t go too fast!” Bowers barked and Tanner obeyed, slowing his pace down. Bowers got a front seat look at a wonderful sight. He watched his cock reappear from Tanner’s top hat of a hole, slick with cum. His head was so fucking sensitive he almost couldn’t bare it, but then with a sudden pop Tanner was off and there was a sudden splash on the ground as the cum started leaking out.

“Shit!” Bowers grunted as he reached out and plugged Tanner’s hole with his fingers. Bowers dragged Tanner backwards by the ass, his own cum leaking out around his fingers as his cock was wider than all three of his sausages combined. He sat the boy down on the toilet and pulled his fingers free as he stood upright, his cock deflated.

“Rule number one: no evidence. Got it?” Bowers said as he walked over and picked up his shorts and jockstrap. He looked down at his cock which was dripping wet as well. He looked over his shoulder at the kid sitting there naked, except for his socks and cap.

“You got it?” Bowers asked, snapping Tanner out of his little daze.

“Uhh, yes sir!” Tanner said, a bit of his energetic nature returning. He had a face of a person that just had their brains fucked stupid. Bowers couldn’t blame him.

Bowers walked over to the paper dispenser and pulled out a few handfuls of the rough, cheap paper, handing it to Tanner as he walked out of the stall, still naked, with his shorts and jock in hand as he walked to the sink directly in front of the stall. Tanner got a good view of his powerfully muscular, incredibly hairy ass as he turned on the sink and began splashing water on his dick, cleaning it off. He leaned over, causing his ass to flex, to reach for the paper towel dispenser to wipe it down further.

Tanner cleaned himself with the toilet paper and stood up. Silently sliding his clothes back on and grabbing his backpack. His shirt was almost instantly stained with his sweat. He stood up and walked out of the stall, pausing a minute. Tanner caught Bowers’ stare in the mirror but the man quickly dodged it, turning away to slip his shorts back on, without the underwear. Tanner gulped, interpreting that as a sign that he should just go and he turned, heading towards the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bowers asked as Tanner reached for the hole in the door where the knob used to be. His voice was closer than Tanner was expecting. He quickly turned and nearly jumped as Bowers stood there, dusting off the sweat from his chest hair before pulling his shirt back over his head. The paper towel had little to no visible effect because as soon as that fabric hit Bowers’ chest it became transparent, the darkness of Bowers skin and body hair poking through.

“I thought that we were done.” Tanner said, feeling a little foolish now.

“Yeah, but rule number two, buddy. We’re in this together.” Bowers grinned. The expression instantly warmed Tanner’s sudden shift in mood to the point he actually couldn’t help but smile.

“Uh, yes sir. Any more rules, uuh, sir?” Tanner asked as he looked up at the man who he barely reached the pecs of.

“I’ll tell you when I think of them. But like, you wanna get some pizza or something? I can always grade papers tomorrow.” Bowers asked, something resembling a blush crossing his face. Tanner didn’t notice though, his eyes brightened up and his smile got so big his teeth started shining through.

“Uh yes sir, that sounds fuckin great.” Tanner responded.

“Hey! Language, Dawson.” Bowers chided as he ruffled the kid’s head roughly, his hand pushing down on him causing him to lean forwards slightly. His hand slipped lower onto the back of Tanner’s neck and rested there.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry!” Tanner apologized as he looked up, one eye closed but it slowly opened. His brow furrowed as he looked at the coach who was giving him this look. Then suddenly the Coach’s lips were on his again, this time softer, less dominating. Tanner’s heart raced as their lips met. The coach’s tongue pushed out but this time it wasn’t forceful, just grazing Tanner’s lips for a brief moment or two before the coach pulled away.

“Alright. Go change, I’m gonna go grab some new underwear and a towel, meet me out front, call your parents or whatever.” Bowers said as he brought his other hand around, holding his jockstrap. He brought it up and stretched it out over Tanner’s head. The pouch snapped to his face and he felt a sudden wetness, smelled a mix of sweat and pre, hitting his nose like a tank.

“This is for you, kid.” Bowers laughed at the sight of a wide eyed Tanner, trying to take in what just happened.

“Oh uh thanks!” Tanner said, blushing brightly. Without thinking he turned and reached for the door again before Bowers’ hand was on his shoulder again. Tanner had a brief moment where the world stopped and he thought Bowers was gonna kiss him again but instead he yanked the jock off his head.

“No you fucking dumbass.” Bowers’ voice was deep as he barked. Tanner was dazed, mildly disappointed in the outcome. “There’s goddamned cameras. You’re going out the window. And you’re not going out with my jock on your head, shove it in your bag! Come back around and knock on the door. We can just say you forgot somethin in the locker room or some shit.”

Tanner sighed, feeling his heart race faster as the man held contact with him.


	5. Part 2: Daddy: Chapter 1: I Love Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year to the day that Tanner and Coach Bowers initiated their little affair they meet in Bowers' office to share something that has become all too routine for them.

**Part 2: Daddy**

**Chapter 1: I Love Daddy**

* * *

 

One Year Later…

 

“Didn’t we agree no more at school hookups?” Bowers tried shoving Tanner off but he clung to him like a monkey. It was getting increasingly hard these days, especially since Tanner joined the wrestling team and was learning how to grapple.

“But we don’t have time and the game’s toniiiiight!” Tanner whined. He sat in Bowers’ lap, his legs wrapped around his hips, one arm around his neck and the other holding his head while Tanner attacked his neck.

It also didn’t help that Tanner was growing like a beanstalk. Bowers tried keeping him on a bulking diet but the kid was sprouting up so fast he was having trouble developing muscle. He came up to Bowers’ collarbone now, he started shaving, especially that shitty teenage mustache that Bowers hated with a passion. Even his dick was chubbing up in length and girth. The kid was a fucking godsend for any team he was on. In a year Tanner went from a wimpy kid who was caught jacking off in the back of class to the star athlete in the school, becoming the top athlete on any team he played on, but especially on Bowers’ teams he seemed to excel.

“You know that superstition shit isn’t real?” Bowers said, reaching around and grabbing Tanner’s ass through his basketball shorts. Thank god for Coach Henry and his insistence on those fucking gay ass short shorts. His big hand slid up the pants leg gripping that muscled jock ass and gripping it, sticking his fingers between that crack, just barely hairier than before, finding that pink hole which opened right up for them, almost like they were sucking them in.

“It’s worked every time.” Tanner counters as he pushed back on that finger, tightening his hole around it as he pulls back up and looks Bowers in the face. The man barely changed in the last year however, except maybe looking a bit meaner.

“What?” Bowers asked, his breath heavy as his chest rose and fell. He looked at Tanner quizzically.

“Nuthin.” Tanner says, pushing their lips together as he slipped his hands down, pulling at Bowers’ shirt, lifting it up. They broke their kiss just so it could go up fully.

“It doesn’t, remember the nationals in Salem last year?” Bowers grunted. His hands shot to Tanner’s body, he was already shirtless. His chest had developed significantly, way more defined however still rather flat. His abs showed the most improvement. Hard and beautiful. His thumbs played with Tanner’s nipples. They used to be tiny little dime sized nubs but Bowers had paid special attention to them over the years, causing them to swell and grow ever so slightly, growing closer to quarter sized. Tanner bit his lips, his hands going down to do the same. Similar to Bowers, however Bowers had always had an interest in his own, the nubs jutted out, the nipple thick, the areola being nearly three of Tanner’s fingers in width.

“No, I just blew you before we left. We didn’t fuck that weekend.” Tanner stated as he twisted the man’s nipples feeling that cock go from “trying not to be hard” to “He’ll need a new jock after this” in a matter of one twist.

“Fuck!” Bowers gasped, his head tilting back slightly. Tanner used the opportunity to attack his stubble again. He loved Bowers’ beard, but he also loved it when he shaved. There were days he went home with carpet burn all over his body from rubbing Bowers’ face too much. “Really? I coulda swore we did it in the hotel room.”

“Mmmnoo.” Tanner moaned. He slipped down and unlaced the coach’s black jogpants and hauled his cock out. It let out a hefty thwack on the coach’s stomach. Tanner instantly closed the gap, pressing his stomach into it. Their faces were inches apart as Tanner used the position to grind into the coach’s cock. “I got sick that night, remember?” Tanner said, a smile creeping onto his face as he reached down and grabbed the hem of his shorts.

“No, I mean, yes I remember, but keep those on.” The coach grabbed Tanner’s hands, stopping him. Tanner’s paused, his eyes widening for a second before a bright smile crept up again.

“Daddy wanna fuck his boy in these tight shorts?” Tanner teased, pulling himself up , grinding his cock alongside Bowers until he completely surpassed it. The bulge jutting out of his shorts, now sandwiched between the older man’s pecs.

“Fuck, kid, don’t call me that.” Bowers shook his head, letting his other hand slip into the opposite leg of Tanner’s shorts, pulling it up until the fabric was flossing his ass. God it was so flexible.

“I would if I knew you didn’t like it, Daddy.” Tanner hummed as he leaned forward, pressing his lips back into Bowers’ ear. “I want you in me so bad, Daddy.” Bowers didn’t know what it was but every time Tanner said it he felt a sudden jolt in his cock. He remembers the first time it slipped out and Bowers nearly came instantly despite it making him feel fucking old. He consciously hated it, but there was something about the way he said it…

“Fuck you.” Bowers growled, shooting up. Tanner let out a small cry as he nearly fell back but found himself on the back of Bowers’ table. It had already been cleared off. Bowers kept fairly clean these days, well, since last time at least.

“I’m about to fuck the shit out of you so hard your real fucking daddy can feel it.” Bowers flipped Tanner over, pushing his face into the wood of the desk. He pushed the jogpants down so they rested at his ankles. Bowers used his knees to spread Tanner’s legs wide. The man reached down, gripped Tanner’s hip with one arm as he slid his shorts to the side with the other, revealing the strap of his jockstrap hugging his tight ass cheek. He brought the leg hole up with his thumb and slid it up until it met the elastic waistband. He reached with his other hand grabbing his cock and positioned it.

Bowers didn’t waste any time, he pressed down on Tanner’s back, holding him down while he pushed his hips forward. Instantly Tanner began letting out whimpers. Bowers watched his back shake and tremble, his arms shot out, gripping the edge of the desk as it shook beneath them. Thank god he had the forethought to have it nailed to the floor last year.

Bowers loved the sight of his cock disappearing into Tanner’s hole. Tanner took it so much better than any of his previous wives, and he actually got off on it too. It took him a solid six months of training to actually get him to the point that he could take it all but he managed.

 

Six months… Bowers had to pause when thinking about that. It had been over a year he had been fucking around with Tanner, but it hadn’t felt like it.

 

“Coach?” Tanner whimpered, pushing his hips back, trying to get more than the few inches inside him. It snapped Bowers out of his contemplation. Bowers responded by thrusting forward. Despite the force of the thrust, which cause the desk to whine beneath them, Bowers didn’t make it very far in. However it did make Tanner let out a very pleasurable gasp as Bowers slammed right into his prostate.

The coach leaned over, sliding in more slowly, getting his cock about halfway in as he pressed his broad chest to Tanner’s back. He wrapped his arms around Tanner, one around his chest and the other around his neck in a headlock. Their heads next to each other with Bowers’ scruffy beard against Tanner’s smooth cheek.

“Does the little faggot want daddy to fuck his hole?” Bowers growled in his ear. He hated the word, but he loved watching Tanner squirm.

“Yes Daddy.” Tanner sighed heavily as Bowers’ body weight pushed down on him. Tanner’s voice was strained and Bowers could feel the unevenness of his breath as he laid on top of him, though he was careful not to put all his body weight on him. He was still over twice his body weight.

“’Yes Daddy’ what, faggot?” Bowers growled aggressively, jerking his hips back, causing Tanner to Gasp. Bowers’ fat head tugged harshly at Tanner’s sphincter, threatening to pull out completely. It put Tanner in a state of panic. He wanted it so bad, he had to concentrate so hard on breathing and it was especially hard with such a massive, hairy chest pushing down on his smooth back. He could feel Bowers’ heart beating, racing as it dominated him. Tanner’s ass was working over time, clenching hard, trying to keep it in.

“Please Daddy, sir! Fuck me hard, Daddy sir!” Tanner bellowed, his voice nearly a loud yell. His words moved quick, and Bowers was just as quick. As soon as Tanner had finished he pushed forward, slamming his entire length into Tanner, causing him to stifle an actual scream as Bowers bottomed out in him.

 

It felt so good. The pressure., The way it filled Tanner. He was seeing stars. Tanner hadn’t realized it but he had a big smile on his face. Sweat was starting to drip down his forehead as the Coach bottomed out in him. The mere act left

Tanner painting his jockstrap with his cum. Bowers however had his own pleasure to think about. Tanner was an easy partner, he had a hair trigger. Bowers had found a spot on the back of his neck that made him cream his shorts more times than one. His nipples took a little effort but that’s the best part, he could use them to tease the boy. Then there was that spot behind his ear where all he had to do was breath on it and just a slight touch on Tanner’s dick had him going off. Yes, Bowers had learned to manipulate Tanner’s body like a puppet, he also knew Tanner would get off regardless, which was also good, as Bowers often had trouble putting other people’s pleasure first in sex.

Bowers ground into Tanner’s ass for a few seconds, feeling that skin press into his hips, relishing the tight hold around the base of his cock as it tightened oh so good. He loved it. He also loved feeling as it dragged along his cock as he pulled out, impatiently he thrust backwards, he barely managed a few inches due to the closeness but that was enough. He slammed back in, repeating the motion until the musical sound of the wet, sloppy slaps filled the room.

Tanner’s jaw hung open and with each thrust Bowers forced a noise out of his mouth. He felt Tanner’s cum leaking down onto his foot, soaking through his socks and shoes as he pounded into the boy. He could never last long with such a wonderfully tight ass, especially as he felt Tanner grow used to it and open up more. Bowers pulled up, feeling the cold air rush against his now sweaty chest, matting his chest hair down. There was a gasp from Tanner who hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath until that point. He preemptively reached back with one hand and gripped the edge of the desk, because he knew what was coming. Bowers reached out and grabbed Tanner’s shorts and jock, hooking his thumb through it and gripping it with a full fist, he lifted Tanner’s hips off the table, his other hand grabbing Tanner’s thigh and pulling it to the side as he began ramming into Tanner. In and out. The sound became more sloppy, each thrust forced so much juice out, he was a big leaker, and he was close to coming which meant he was pumping so much into Tanner right now.

The desk made whining noises as the force tugged against the nails that held it down. This might be the time it breaks. Coach Bowers didn’t relent despite the thought, in fact he took it as a challenge and began pounding harder. The loud slapping was leaving Tanner’s ass red. Bowers was dripping with sweat now, the liquid rolling down his body, causing it to shine until finally…

“GRAAAH!” Bowers growled, it was loud and it was animalistic. He slammed into Tanner with one thrust and that was all it took. He felt Tanner’s ass instinctively clamp down, the whimpering boy beneath him wanting to keep all of it inside of him. Bowers began sliding his dick out which made Tanner whine, but Tanner should have known better because Bowers pushed back in. It wasn’t the strong, brutal thrust like before, but a softer, slower one. Bowers repeated this motion as his cock emptied out inside of Tanner, slight jerks and shakes from Bower’s hips caused an unevenness to his movement until finally he slipped out completely, his semi-soft dick dripping with cum.

Bowers’ breath was heavy. He usually counted this as cardio on his workout plan. They went at it so roughly that it was most definitely a workout. He fell back onto his chair, watching Tanner’s hole try to close the gap made by his cock, cum leaking out all over the floor. Bowers didn’t really seem to care. He started keeping a mop and a set of towels in his closet long ago. The smell was the hardest thing to get rid of.

Tanner had to take a moment to recover. His brain had to come down. He stood up, his legs a little wobbly as he turned around, sliding onto his knees to take Bowers’ cock into his mouth and he began cleaning it. Bowers thought it was fucking gross but Tanner got off on it. Bowers had grown used to it.

“How many times did you cum?” Bowers asked. He had made it a bit of a game to see how many times he could get Tanner to cum in one session. His record was 15. He had Tanner shooting blanks after a nearly two hour long fuck session.

“Mmm, three times.” Tanner responded as he took the head into his mouth, suckling on what little jizz was still coming out.

“That few?” Bowers said, almost disappointed with himself. “I’m losin my touch, fuck.”

“I jacked off before I came in today.” Tanner admitted. His tongue dragged along the cock until it was slick with his saliva rather than cum. He moved upwards and sat on the man’s lap. Bowers opened his arms and wrapped them around the kid as their lips met. Bowers’ fingers sliding around his asscheeks to caress and toy with his hole. Bowers could taste his cum on Tanner’s lips but he didn’t seem to care and just shoved his tongue down the kid’s throat anyway.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better about it.” Bowers growled, their lips parting only momentarily for the words to come out. Bowers’ other hand wrapped around Tanner’s midsection holding him close. He could feel Tanner’s boner pressing into his stomach. The kid definitely had at least one more load in him. He reached down freeing Tanner’s erection from his jockstrap and shorts, but he didn’t touch it. Bowers just let it rest against his abs as he pressed all four of his fingers into Tanner’s hole and started jabbing aggressively at his prostate. He could feel Tanner begin to whine and pull back but his free hand shot up to grip his head, forcing their lips together as Tanner began to hump Bowers’ stomach, and within a minute he was moaning into the older man’s mouth and his cum spraying Bowers’ chest all over.

They were both breathless now. They laid there silently enjoying each other’s hold.  
“Good morning students...” The PA went off and one of the secretaries started talking. Tanner sighed as he slipped down back onto the floor, pressing his lips onto the coach’s chest as he lapped up the load he deposited there. Bowers watched as Tanner quietly lapped the sweat and cum off of Bowers’ tanned skin. Bowers smiled at him, feeling his cock chub up at the site.

“The lunch today is green beans, chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, and…” Bowers patted Tanner’s head to push him away as he stood up, pulling a spare towel from his desk to wipe himself down followed by a can of body spray which he tossed to Tanner.

“And that’s it for the morning announcements.” The voice ended just as Bowers had slipped his shorts back on and he was trying to find a shirt, he was worried that he had already gone through his entire backup stash until Tanner tapped him on the shoulder. Tanner was already dressed. He only had the one pair of shorts and only switched out underwear, but he could easily just dry them out and no one would think anything of it. Tanner was on more teams than most people knew about, including the swim team. At any given time of the day he was usually soaked with something, usually sweat, and Tanner was used to walking around in it. However it seems today he packed an extra shirt, but it wasn’t for him.

“It’s uuh, it’s mine, but it should fit, I think.” Tanner grinned. Bowers looked a little incredulous. He realized that Tanner had probably planned something like this and wondered how long he’d been carrying that shirt around hoping for the opportunity to offer it to his coach. Bowers couldn’t really deny the kid either seeing as it was either this or the cum soaked one discarded by his desk.

Bowers slipped the shirt on, nearly ripping it as it clung to his body. It barely covered his stomach when he lifted his arms it showed nearly two whole inches of skin, and not the two inches of skin he liked to show, his abs were a bit higher now. Every time he moved his arms he could hear the fabric whine from the strain, it in fact refused to slip around his biceps because they were just too big.

“I can’t walk around in this. I’ll just run home real quick and nab a few new ones.” Bowers said. Tanner looked a little disappointed however. That made Bowers flinch slightly and he leaned in, taking Tanner by the chin and kissing him like he’d done so many times before.

“I’ll keep this one though.” Bowers offered as a consolation which instantly brightened Tanner’s smile. Bowers loved that look on his face. It was such a good, wholesome smile that made Bowers feel a little bit lighter every time he saw it. It was fucking infectious.

Tanner wasn’t one to be outdone however and he leaned in, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around Bowers and gave him another sweet, full kiss before backing off.

“I love you.” Tanner said, which made Bowers’ heart skip a beat for a moment, his eyes widened as he looked down at Tanner for a moment, his heart swelling. He was telling himself not to say it but he feels the words slip out of his mouth before he can think.

“I love you too, kid.” Bowers instantly regrets it. He feels a sinking feeling in his heart. He feels like he just lied to the kid. He feels like he can’t be with Tanner like Tanner wants. He feels that this isn’t a functioning relationship. He feels that he’s literally 11 years older than Tanner.

But…

But then Tanner smiles and the bell rings, his eyes bulge and Tanner is out the door faster than Bowers can clarify. He said something, but Bowers just heard garble, like his ears were suddenly full of water. The sound of the shoes and sneakers in the hallway are loud, beating noises against his eardrums. Bowers’ smile fades.

That was the first time Tanner said I love you. It was the first time Bowers uttered the phrase since before his divorce. Worse, he felt that he might actually mean those words...


End file.
